Pain & Retribution
by Nevermind555
Summary: L'ombre menaçante d'Eric Draven n'en finit plus de plâner au-dessus de la tête de ses assassins.  OS The Crow. A la mémoire de Brandon Lee.


**Pain & Retribution**

Il était revenu.

Comme c'était étrange...

L'humanité lui éclaboussait à nouveau le visage. Au loin, des cris d'enfants. A l'intérieur, le battement irrégulier de son propre coeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et bloqua l'air dans ses poumons.

Son oeil jaugea un instant la tombe qui l'avait vomi. Non, décidément, la mort n'en voulait pas tant qu'il n'aura pas vengé la mort de son aimée.

Il ne l'a pas compris tout de suite, s'extirpant avec peine du cercueil vermoulu, rampant comme un chien en plein errance le long des rues et ruelles, mordant plusieurs fois la poussière que la pluie bénie rendait boueuse.

Il n'avait qu'un seul repère : l'appartement où il avait laissé ses souvenirs, le soir même où sa vie fut prise par quatre voyous à la solde d'un mafieux à la réputation surfaite.

Qu'était-il au juste ?... il ne saurait vraiment le dire.

Une sorte de spectre ?...

En lui ne grondait qu'une seule envie, qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde : il fallait faire justice. Par n'importe quel moyen !...

Les souvenirs devenaient brûlants de douleur. Explosion de couleurs et de volupté, incessamment ramenée à la chute sans fin dans la peine, à cette façon dont on lui avait enfoncé la lame dans le poitrail, dont on l'avait traîné jusqu'à la fenêtre, à la manière dont les balles l'y ont précipité à travers.

Puis le black-out. Total.

Draven n'avait jamais vraiment été taillé pour le combat. Pacifiste convaincu, sa musique était la seule option à la violence environnante.

Il avait tâché d'en vivre, piteusement.

Depuis son retour de la tombe, un sang neuf avait envahi ses veines, nourri ses artères d'une force meurtrière. Il était à présent dessiné pour se venger, pour la venger, pour les venger.

Sa soif de punir les responsables du drame était telle qu'elle semblait le consumer de l'intérieur, faisant de sa mécanique une arme de destruction massive.

Et il comptait bien se montrer imaginatif dans sa manière d'agir...

Eric grinçait des dents lorsque Tin-Tin évoqua l'hypothétique plaisir qu'aurait pu éprouver Shelly durant les viols consécutifs.

Il se contenta de frapper son adversaire avant de le poignarder en plusieurs endroits, visant approximativement chaque organe.

Il réalisait sa quête sans y prendre le moindre plaisir, comme un automate dont le programme était d'accomplir sa tâche afin de rendre justice.

En dehors de ses adversaires qu'il s'était mis en tête d'affronter l'un après l'autre, Eric se liait peu aux mortels.

Il vivait de souvenirs, dessinant du bout des doigts les traits du visage de son aimée, murmurant son prénom avec une ferveur désespérée.

Il fallait qu'ils meurent. Les uns après les autres. Pour qu'il retrouve un semblant de paix.

Draven, doux et paisible de son vivant, était devenu ce zombie tueur qui commençait à être connu du milieu de la rue : visage peint en blanc, orbites noircies dont les fentes s'allongeaient des joues au front, lèvres de même teinte aux commissures revisitées.

La créature qu'Eric était devenue ne connaissait ni la pitié ni les remords.

La lueur qui habitait les pupilles grises du revenant appartenait à présent au paroxysme de la rage. Il inspirait la terreur. Il générait la crainte.

Ils savaient qu'ils allaient tous mourir de sa main pourtant... ils tentaient encore d'y échapper.

Eric riait peu. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de quoi se tenir les côtes dans cette ville rongée par la violence, nourrie par la peur, pourrie par la main-mise de la pègre.

Tout au plus, Eric levait le sourcil, las sans être surpris.

Il venait de faire un sort à Funboy. La moitié du chemin était à présent parcouru.

Il portait le cuir arraché à sa première victime.

Son haut sombre souffrait de plusieurs stigmates de balles reçues en pleine poitrine.

A présent, il visait le chef de la bande : un dénommé T-Bird. Un drôle d'oiseau... d'une cruauté qu'il voulait poétique, à la limite de la philosophie de mauvais goût.

T-Bird appréciait la dynamite et ses effets. Le Crow lui rendit donc un dernier hommage ; un véritable feu d'artifice macabre, aux allures de mise en scène de série B.

De la lumière et de la poésie. T-Bird avait finalement eu droit à une belle mort...

Draven était remonté à la source, à la racine du mal qui lui avait pris sa vie et son aimée.

De sang, il en avait assez. Depuis sa venue, il coulait à flot. Du bon côté cette fois ; les persécuteurs vivaient leurs dernières heures. Et au sourire fade du Corbeau de s'élargir pour terminer dans un rire cinglant : "Vous allez tous mourir !"

La peste venait de s'abattre sur eux sous la forme d'un ange aux allures gothiques ; un fléau d'un nouveau genre.

Trop pour eux.

Pas assez pour lui.

Le corbeau qui lui servait de guide ne le quittait pas. Il était devenu son souffle, ses yeux, ses sens. L'oiseau avait une âme, son âme !...

Eric n'était que l'enveloppe. Redoutable.

Le corps-à-corps était devenu une essence. Le combat une drogue.

Ses mains n'étaient plus capables à présent que de tuer.

C'est avec une impunité sans précédent qu'Eric y procéda, presque méthodiquement. Un juste retour des choses. La justice humaine avait failli ; celle de l'au-delà ne flanchera pas.

Il était devenu l'instrument d'un requiem personnel qui se jouait à une corde.

La pluie incessante creusait des sillons sur le visage peint du revenant, accentuant la luisance de ses cheveux. Cette pluie n'avait pas de fin. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'attendre l'éclaircie.

Le but de sa vie lui avait été arraché ; sacrilège dont il ne se remettrait jamais. Même au prix du sang...

Les rires n'étaient déjà plus que de vagues simulacres sans signification précise.

Même si son âme était pourvue d'ailes, la lourdeur de la Terre la rappelait sans cesse à elle. Et l'apesanteur l'emportait toujours sur l'apparente légèreté de l'être.

C'est sur la tombe de Shelly qu'Eric, dépourvu d'âme à présent, trouva refuge après un combat au sommet.

Depuis le début, l'image de sa bien-aimée n'avait cessé de le hanter, de l'habiter, monopolysant chaque pensée, canalisant chaque geste.

L'histoire ne pouvait donc s'achever qu'en cet endroit, là où, précisément, elle avait commencé.

FIN.


End file.
